The invention relates to a lid for a drinking cup, and more particularly to a lid suitable for dispensing from a vending machine.
It is well known for vending machines to dispense drinks in cups. The lid of the present invention is intended for use in a vending machine of this type which automatically places a lid on each cup after filling it.
To be suitable for such use, a lid should include means to enable the lid to be placed on a cup by automated equipment and means to retain the lid in position on the cup. The lid should also be capable of economical manufacture, for example by vacuum forming, as such lids will typically be used only once, and should not contribute greatly to the cost of the drink purchased.
Lids of this type should be capable of stacking compactly so that a plurality of the lids may be stored conveniently in a vending machine. Preferably, the lid should resist lateral movement relative to other lids in a stack so as to contribute stability to the stack. Also, it is desirable that the lids not be subject to binding together due to longitudinal compression of the stack, as such binding would make it difficult to separate a lid from the stack.
Another desirable feature is the provision of means to enable drinking from the cup without removal of the lid. This enables one to drink while walking or driving, while minimizing the risk of spills.
One lid which addresses some of the above considerations, but which is not suitable for the vending machine usage of the lid of the present application, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,596, which is commonly assigned with the present application.
Another prior art lid which has been manufactured by the assignee of the present invention is similar to the lid of U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,596 and includes an X-shaped straw slot and a circular channel in its top wall, but does not have means to enable one to drink directly from the associated cup without either removing the lid or using a straw. In that lid, the purpose of the channel is to receive a downwardly extending rim on the bottom of a cup. This provides stability when a cup is stacked upon another cup having a lid thereon.
The lid of the present invention is intended for use in a vending machine wherein a finger engages the underside of the lid to displace it laterally from a stack into a position where it may be snapped onto an associated cup after a beverage has been dispensed into the cup. The lid might alternatively be used by fast food outlets and snapped on by hand.